


Don't Tell

by jonunemelli



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, M/M, Road Trips, Some biting, Suicide mention, general fuckassery, mostly on kakashi's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonunemelli/pseuds/jonunemelli
Summary: Kakashi and Yamato go on a road trip





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating the tags with the next chapter
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time his phone rang, he ignored it. Blindly pressed the lock-button on the side, just as he would do when his alarm rang in the morning. He ignored it again the second time it rang. Covered his ears with his pillow this time, and went back to sleep. It wasn’t until the third time that Yamato actually bothered to open his eyes to see who was calling. It took a few seconds for his eyes to get used to the brightness, but when they did, he sat up in a panic and cursed himself for not having answered the first time.

Kakashi didn’t call anyone on the phone. He wouldn’t even answer when someone else was calling him. He would usually decline the call the moment his phone rang, or wait until the person hung up, then send a message asking what they wanted. And if the caller was _really_ persistent and got to his voicemail, they would be greeted with a short and rather patronizing message that said _‘Text instead’_ with the most monotone voice one would ever hear from Kakashi.

On the rare occasions that he _did_ call, it was always someone else calling on his behalf. Either because he had passed out drunk in some bar and needed a ride home, or because he had done something stupid and ended up in the hospital. More often than not, it was the latter. Kakashi was awfully reckless and stupid for a twenty-six year old, and being listed as his emergency contact was both flattering and extremely panic-inducing, but Yamato wouldn’t have it any other way.

It took a moment for Yamato to calm himself and push away his negative thoughts before finally answering his phone. “Hello? Kakashi?” He asked, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Tenzō! Are you awake?” The relief Yamato felt upon hearing Kakashi’s own voice on the other end was indescribable.

“Well, I am now. Are you alright?”

“Good! Do you have a sleeping bag?” Kakashi ignored his question, but Yamato didn’t care about that. Kakashi was fine and, right now, that was all that mattered.

“Kakashi-” Yamato paused to check the time on his phone, setting the call on speaker while he did so, “It’s _three in the morning_.”

“It’s fine if you don’t have one, we’ll just share mine. Now come on, or else we’re gonna miss the sunrise.”

Yamato fell silent. He was still not fully awake, and each time Kakashi spoke, he became more and more certain that he was still dreaming. He let his phone rest in his lap as he rubbed his eyes.

Something was _off._

“Tenzō? Did you fall asleep again?”

“What is this about, Kakashi? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m not drunk, if that’s what you’re asking.” Kakashi sighed, “Just pack a bag with stuff you’ll need for one night - food, water, warm clothes - then meet me outside when you’re done.” He hung up before Yamato could question him further, leaving him to wonder what the hell just happened.

 

Kakashi was waiting for him in his car. He looked up from his phone when he saw Yamato approaching, and got out to help him with his bag.  He was wearing a thin, gray hooded-jacket, a plain white shirt, and dark-gray sweatpants. A medical mask covered his mouth and nose like usual, but the crinkle of his eyes made it obvious that he was smiling. It was uncharacteristic and unusual, seeing Kakashi in such casual clothes, but Yamato had to admit that he still looked as good as ever.

“Are you going to tell me what this is about?” He asked as Kakashi loaded his backpack and sleeping bag in the trunk for him.

“Roadtrip,” was the other man’s response.

Yamato gave Kakashi a questioning look as he closed the trunk door. “I figured that much out, but why _now_?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Kakashi shrugged. “I brought you some fried rice, in case you were hungry.”

Yamato shook his head and muttered a thanks as they got in the car. He was still not awake enough for _whatever_ this was.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Kakashi tried to pick a song for them to listen to. Yamato used the opportunity to push back his seat and get as comfortable as one could get in Kakashi’s tiny car.

When he looked over to Kakashi, who was still busy going through his endless list of playlists, he noticed that his messy silver hair was unusually greasy and flat, his mask looked like he had been wearing it for too long, and there were dark circles under his eyes that made Yamato wonder exactly how long it had been since Kakashi had gotten a good night’s sleep.

“So,” Yamato cleared his throat to get the other’s attention, “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Kakashi replied with a wink and put his phone away. Music began to play, and Yamato leaned back in his seat as they began to drive. If Kakashi had no intention of telling him about his plan for their trip, if he even _had_ one, then so be it.

Yamato would find out eventually.

 

Kakashi woke Yamato up as he pulled over and stopped the car. “Look! ” He said with a hint of excitement in his voice and pointed at the rising sun in the horizon.

Yamato wasn’t sure where they were or how long he had been sleeping for, but by the looks of it, they had reached their destination. Before he could ask anything, Kakashi got out of the car and stretched his arms above his head. He then tapped on the window with a smile and signaled for Yamato to get out.

The car was parked on the side of a gravel road considerably high up on a mountainside. From where they were standing, Yamato could see a fairly big body of water below them surrounded by trees, mountains in the distance, and, behind them, some more trees. It was a beautiful view, and the sunrise made it all the more mesmerising.

They leaned back against the front of the car and watched in silence as red, orange, and yellow rays of sunlight illuminated the clear sky. The only sounds they could hear were the trees rustling in the cool spring breeze and the birds that were singing in the distance.

Yamato closed his eyes and realized that he hadn’t felt this calm in _months_. A side effect of living in a big city like Konoha.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Kakashi’s soft voice pulled Yamato out of his thoughts. Out the corner of his eye, he saw him pull his mask down under his chin. Of course, Yamato had seen Kakashi without his mask numerous times, but he found he appreciated Kakashi’s sharp features a lot more in this light.

Seemingly unaware of Yamato’s lingering gaze, Kakashi closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. This was likely one of the few places he could breathe properly without having to wear a mask to protect his over-sensitive nose. “The air is refreshing too.” He said as he looked over to Yamato with a smile much more genuine than when he was wearing the mask.

“You sound like Gai.” Yamato teased, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be climbing any mountains today.”

“Then why are we here? The _refreshing air_ can’t be the only reason we drove all this way.” Yamato turned to fully face the other man.

“Say, did you bring a bathing suit?” Kakashi went back to watching the sunrise and ignored his question. Unbelievable _._ “There’s a nice lake back there somewhere,” He continued and vaguely pointed at the woods behind them. “Though the water might be a little cold, so we have to wait a few hours.”

“Well, you didn’t even bother to tell me where we were headed, so no, I didn’t bring one.” Yamato didn’t even try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

“Shame. You’ll just have to swim naked then.” The amused grin on Kakashi’s face annoyed Yamato even more. Where was he going with this?

“Kakashi-”

“Just humor me, and I promise it’ll be worth it.” Kakashi cut him off and looked at him with those tired eyes of his. His _please_ went unsaid.

 _Dammit_.

“Fine,” Yamato let out a sigh of defeat and turned his eyes back to the beautiful scenery before him. “I’m gonna go eat that fried rice you mentioned earlier.”

“Don’t bother. You were asleep so I ate it already.” Kakashi shrugged and ran his fingers through his silver hair to push it out of his face.  

“Kakashi I swear to god-” Yamato stared at him with a frown.

“Lighten up a little, will you? ” Kakashi laughed and punched the younger man’s arm hard enough to nearly throw him off his balance. “I only ate _half_.”

Yamato rolled his eyes and punched him back. Had it not been for his ridiculously _adorable_ laughter, Yamato would have thrown Kakashi off the cliff they were standing on by now.

 

Much to Yamato’s surprise, it seemed like Kakashi had thoroughly planned their trip. He had brought a picnic blanket, small pillows, towels, a cooling bag full of drinks and food, and pretty much anything else they would need on a usual camping trip.

They had a few hours to spare before making their way to the lake, so they laid out the picnic blanket on the ground near the car and sat down to relax. Yamato ate his fried rice - which was, despite Kakashi’s earlier claim, untouched - while Kakashi lay down with a pillow under his head, and an orange book in his hand. A book Yamato had seen him read countless times before.

In the five years that they had known each other, Yamato had seldom seen Kakashi without a book in his hand. Of course, he read other books that weren’t just porn, but that particular series was his favorite. Yamato never understood why Kakashi liked those books so much. He could just watch porn on his phone and spare himself some time, but he insisted on wanting actual plot development in his erotica. Why he insisted on taking said books with him _everywhere_ was beyond Yamato.

Expecting Kakashi to leave his apartment without his beloved ‘ _erotic literature’_ was like expecting him to never wear his mask or walk his dogs.

Speaking of which, Yamato wondered how they were doing. He doubted Kakashi would leave his eight dogs alone in his apartment. Even he wouldn’t be that reckless.

“They’re with Rin today,” was the answer he got upon asking.

“So she knows we’re here?”

“I told her I was going out of town. She and Obito have been house-sitting my apartment for a week now.”

Kakashi’s honest reply took Yamato by surprise. Something had been off with Kakashi since the moment he had called Yamato in the middle of night and, with this new piece of the puzzle, things finally began to make sense. The amount of food in the car, the clothes, the greasy hair, the bags under his eyes...

Kakashi had been staying in his car for the past week. 

Yamato opened his mouth to ask why and, as if Kakashi could read his mind, he lowered his book to look at the younger man. “I’m fine, Tenzō, really. Just wanted to get away from everything for a while. Get some fresh air, you know?” He gave Yamato his best attempt at a reassuring smile, but it had the exact opposite effect.

“Kakashi, why am _I_ here?”

There was a short pause. If Kakashi was about to ignore his question and change the subject again, Yamato wouldn’t hesitate in taking the car and leaving the idiot behind in the wild since he seemed to like it so much.

Instead, Kakashi returned to his book and, with a low, barely audible voice, he said, “I got lonely.”

At a loss for words, Yamato awkwardly tapped his fingers on the now empty food container in his hand. Kakashi glanced at him before turning to the next page, “We can go find that lake when I’m done reading this.” He still had a third of his book left, and Yamato took that as an invitation to take another nap.

“I’d like that.” Yamato nodded and saw Kakashi’s lips curl up into a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamato was sceptical about leaving the car behind at first, but Kakashi assured him that _‘no one knows about this place’_ , which only made Yamato more curious about how exactly Kakashi had found it. They took with them food, towels, the picnic blanket, the next book in Kakashi’s ‘ _erotic literature’_ series, and began walking through the woods in search of the lake.

It was an almost an hour long walk, but when they finally got to the the lake, Yamato realized that it had been worth every second. He had thought the sunrise earlier was mesmerizing, but this was better than anything he could have expected.

The water was still and flat as a mirror, and reflected a near-perfect image of the sky above. All around them were trees and flowers that Yamato had only seen in his books about nature and plants, and there was a small rock island in the center of the lake. The place was calm, colorful, and simply _breathtaking_.

Kakashi laid out the blanket near the water and began undressing almost immediately after putting down his backpack. As it turned out, he didn’t have a bathing suit with him either. Before he could take off his shirt, Yamato walked over to ask what he was doing, to which Kakashi replied with a grin and told him him to undress as well. Kakashi was usually pretty uptight about being clothed; even when he was blackout drunk, he was always careful not to take off his clothes in front of others. Even at the beach, Kakashi would wear a shirt and sit under an umbrella to read his erotica.

The only time Yamato had seen Kakashi naked was one time at the hospital when he had caught a glimpse of Kakashi’s unconscious body as the nurses undressed him to get a better look at his injures. Not a particularly fond memory, that one.

Lost in his thoughts and wondering exactly how much more he _didn’t_ know about his friend, Yamato almost didn’t notice when Kakashi took off his last piece of clothing, and began walking towards the lake.  

_Almost._

Kakashi shivered as he walked into the cold water, a tad disappointed that it wasn’t as warm as he had expected. He stretched his arms, giving Yamato a much appreciated view of his back muscles, then looked over his shoulder and called out to the younger man, who was, much to his annoyance, still fully clothed. “The water is a little cold, but we’ll get warm in no time at all if we swim over to those rocks,” He said as he pointed towards the center of the lake where the small island was.

“Never took you for much of a swimmer.” Yamato raised an eyebrow at the other man as he put down his own backpack.

“Hurry up, or I’ll leave you behind.” Kakashi turned his attention back to the water and took a deep breath before dashing right in.

 

Although the swim to the little island was shorter than Yamato had expected, it was indeed a good way of keeping their muscles warm in the cold water. The sun shone directly on the rocks that made up the island and, as they pulled themselves up from the water to sit, Yamato noticed just how peaceful and serene it was.

“How the hell did you find this place?” He asked and noticed the slight echo in the area.

“You’ve been asking an awful lot of questions today, Tenzō.” Kakashi replied with a soft chuckle and leaned back to prop himself on his elbows, exposing a view of his naked form that Yamato wasn’t quite prepared for.

“And you’ve avoided answering every single one of them,” Yamato kept his eyes on the water and watched the mirrored image of the blue sky above. He didn’t want to think about Kakashi and the fact they were both _naked_. Didn’t want to think about Kakashi’s wet and neatly pushed back silver hair, his pale body, and the even paler scars scattered across his skin - most of which were results of his reckless and drunken misadventures. Impressive, really, how Kakashi managed to end up in a hospital almost every time they went out to drink. No wonder he hated them with such a passion.

With an audible sigh, Kakashi sat up straight and rubbed the back of his neck. “Tenzō,” he paused, “you might not like the answers I give you.”

“What, did you bury a body here?” Yamato joked and regretted the words immediately when he saw the expression on Kakashi’s face.

“Not exactly.” The silver haired man spoke softly, “A few years ago, I got lost on my way to Gai’s new family cabin. I left the car behind to look around a little, and found myself here when I followed a narrow path through the woods. I found my way to the cabin eventually, but I never forgot about this place.

“A couple of months after that, when I was going through some... rough times, I came back. It was winter, and the lake was frozen, but the ice didn’t look very thick towards the center. So I decided I was going to walk on it until it broke, then let the water do the rest.”

Yamato remembered their weekend at Gai’s cabin. It was right after Kakashi had introduced Yamato to his other friends and decided that the cabin trip would be a good way for them to get to know each other. He remembered how worried they all had been when Kakashi hadn’t shown, and how they had stayed up all night waiting for him. Yamato had indeed gotten to know Kakashi’s friends that night and had bonded with them over their mutual concern for their silver haired friend.

Kakashi had of course brushed off his friends’ concerns with a simple _‘I overslept’_ when he finally arrived and, even though none of them had bought his blatant lie, they hadn’t questioned him further.

They wouldn’t have gotten a straight answer out of him anyway.

What Kakashi didn’t tell Yamato was that he had continued to come back to the lake every few months. Each time with the same goal in mind.

But instead, he had found himself sitting by the water for hours, simply enjoying the silence surrounding him.

“Do the others know?” Yamato asked cautiously.

“No,” _Of course they didn’t._ “And I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Okay…”

Of course Yamato could keep a secret, but this was much more than that.

What the hell was he even supposed to say?

He wanted to know why _he_ was the one Kakashi had decided to bring to this place. Kakashi had plenty of other friends he had known since he was a child, so why _Yamato_ ? Why _now_? And why did he want to keep this a secret?

But he couldn’t just _bombard_ the guy with questions right after what he had said, could he?

“Hey,” a familiar voice forced Yamato to snap out of his thoughts and back to the moment. Suddenly he was hyper-aware of Kakashi’s presence next to him. _Especially_ the hand on his thigh.

_Had Kakashi been sitting this close the whole time?_

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” Kakashi continued with a soothing voice. As if _Yamato_ was the one who needed comforting right now.

“No, I just don’t know what to sa-” Yamato began, but a single finger pressed against his lips, cutting his sentence short.

“You don’t need to say anything. I didn’t bring you here for your _pity,_ Tenzō _.”_

“Well then why the hell _did_ you bring me here _?”_ Yamato all but snapped. _Pity?!_ Of course he didn’t _pity_ Kakashi. He never had. Ever since the first time they had met, Yamato had looked up to the other man with nothing but admiration. He had been with Kakashi through thick and thin, seen his best and worst qualities in these past few years, and, even though he had sometimes felt bad for Kakashi, he had never once _pitied_ the man.

But then, just as Yamato was about to teach Kakashi the difference between _sympathy_ and _pity_ , a pair of slightly chapped but soft lips brushing against his made the younger man’s brain short-circuit.

Before he could even fully register what had happened, Yamato found himself kissing Kakashi back. More than that, he cupped the nape of Kakashi’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him with passion and desire he realised he had bottled up for years.

Yamato had been somewhat intimidated the first time he had seen Kakashi. His spiky silver hair, the mask he wore to cover the lower half of his face, and, of course, his scarred left eye - the result of an injury he had gotten as a child, one that had permanently damaged the tissue and left his eye discolored and blind - they all made him look like someone not to mess with.

Then again, Kakashi was _nowhere_ nearly as intimidating as _Obito_. Especially without his mask.  

Despite the big scar on his face, Kakashi looked friendlier when he wasn’t wearing a mask, _charming_ even _._ He had a rather slim nose, a defined jawline, a little mole on his chin, and pink lips that added an interesting femininity to his features.

Lips that would curl up into that sweet smile of his that could get you to do almost anything. The ones that were now on Yamato’s, kissing him just as intense and _hungry_ as he was kissing back.

They were both breathless when they finally pulled away with their cheeks flushed a deep pink, and their foreheads touching. Yamato would have said something, would have continued with the train of thought Kakashi had so suddenly interrupted, but then Kakashi was on top of him, straddling his hips as he began kissing a trail down his neck to his collarbones, and all Yamato could do was lean back on his arms and tilt his head to the side to give Kakashi more room. Every kiss Kakashi planted on Yamato’s skin was sending blood rushing down to his cock, making him dizzy and aching for more.

Kakashi let out a strangled moan when his own erection brushed against Yamato’s, so Yamato took that chance to grab Kakashi’s hip with one hand and rocked their hips together, earning another moan from the other man. After that, Kakashi’s hips moved on their own. He ground harder against Yamato, pressing their twitching cocks together between them and making the younger man curse under his breath.

The friction was good, but not _enough_ . So, Yamato removed his hand from Kakashi’s hip and began stroking their erections together, making them both drown more and more in pleasure and ecstasy. It didn’t take him long to find a rhythm that worked for both of them, and he only sped up once he felt Kakashi’s hot breath tickling his ear, asking - no, _begging_ him for more.

Yamato had studied Kakashi's features before, seen more or less every detail of that beautiful face of his, but one thing he had failed to account for were Kakashi's _teeth_ , and it wasn’t before those teeth were biting and nibbling on the sensitive skin of his neck that he realised exactly how _sharp_ they were. Though Yamato wasn’t usually one for biting or being bitten, he allowed it. More than that, he encouraged it with a groan loud enough to echo in the area and startle them both for a brief second.

“You liked that, huh?” Kakashi murmured and flicked his tongue over the light pink bitemark he had left behind. Yamato only growled in response and gave both their cocks a gentle squeeze, earning a soft whimper from Kakashi. 

It was a tender moment, one in which they slowly lost themselves to the heat building up in their lower abdomens and forgot about everything else around them.

“Fuck, Tenzō, that’s it-” Kakashi cried out as his hips jerked almost violently. He hissed in pain as he felt his knees scraping on the rough surface of the rock they were on, but the pain was soon replaced by the immense pleasure of his orgasm. Thick white ribbons of his cum covered Yamato’s chest and stomach, and, right before he couldn’t tolerate any more, Kakashi bit Yamato’s neck again, making the younger man's vision momentarily fade to black as he came.

Kakashi rested his forehead on Yamato’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, and Yamato removed his hand from their softening members to stroke Kakashi’s hair. They stayed like that for a short while, but then the pain Kakashi had felt earlier in his knees came back with a vengeance, and he had to move away from Yamato’s embrace to take a better look at them.

“You really couldn’t wait until we were somewhere _softer?_ ” Yamato asked upon seeing Kakashi’s scraped knees, to which Kakashi only chuckled. They would need to clean up soon, he thought. Good thing they were surrounded by water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally huh :')

“So, you mentioned Gai’s cabin,” Yamato began as he sat down next to Kakashi on the picnic blanket. “Is it close, or..?” He didn’t have anything against keeping this place a secret, but after what Kakashi had told him, Yamato felt like he needed to know their exact location, just in case.

Kakashi didn’t seem like he was listening though. He sat in silence with all his clothes back on, his knees drawn up to his chest, and his gaze fixated on the small island where they were earlier. It wasn’t until Yamato nudged Kakashi with his shoulder that he finally became aware of the younger man’s presence next to him, and, when Yamato repeated his question, Kakashi only told him that they were in the opposite direction of the cabin, and went back to watching the island as if it would disappear if he peeled his eyes off of it.

Soon enough, the silence between them became uncomfortable. Yamato wanted to mention the elephant in the room, ask the obvious question that had been on his mind since the moment they began swimming back from the island, but the words got stuck in his throat every time he opened his mouth, and the silence only grew more awkward.  

“Sitting here really brings back memories,” Kakashi finally spoke and Yamato felt like he could breathe again. “I wish they were better ones,” he went on, his voice getting quieter with each word.

“Well, I’d say we made some pleasant new memories, didn’t we?” Yamato gave Kakashi a smile when he finally looked away from the island.

“Yeah,” Kakashi returned the smile, but his eyes told another story. “I just-”

“Don’t know what you expected?” Yamato finished Kakashi’s sentence for him, somehow expecting the words to hurt less if he said them himself.

“Sorry,” Kakashi said quietly and turned his eyes back to the island. He knew how Yamato felt about him; the man was a terrible liar and his body language was easy to read. Kakashi wasn’t bothered by it; in fact, after a year or two into their friendship, he had found out that he felt the same way.

But relationships were never Kakashi’s forte. He rarely opened up about his feelings and expected the same thing from his partners. That alone was the main reason behind nearly all of his break-ups. Plus, Yamato was one of his closest friends. The last thing he wanted was to foolishly act on his feelings and end up ruining the friendship he cherished so much.

Once again, the silence between them become more and more suffocating as Kakashi mentally scolded himself, leaving Yamato to feel as if his heart would burst out of his ribcage if he didn’t say something.

“What does this mean for us, Kakashi?” he asked, his voice more stern than he had intended it to be.

“What do you mean-”

“Don’t give me that. You know exactly what I mean.”

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the sky, thinking. “I don’t know. Nothing? Everything? Does it even matter?” He replied and was met with a frown when he looked over at Yamato.

“Is that it? You bring me to a place you’ve never brought anyone else before, tell me things about yourself that no one knows about, and now say that it doesn’t mean anything?” Yamato raised his voice slightly. “You know what? I don’t know what I expected either.”

Kakashi didn't know how to reply to that; the words were there, but his throat stung like he had swallowed a bunch of needles. This was exactly what he had been afraid of.

“I think we should go back,” Kakashi murmured. He didn’t want to be there any longer. He needed to leave.

Yamato didn’t protest, didn’t say a single word, even. Both kept their silence the entire time they packed their bags and began taking the hour-long walk back to the car.

The sun shone bright in the clear sky and there was barely any breeze, yet Kakashi felt like he was walking shirtless in a snowstorm. Up until that moment, he hadn’t really thought about using his phone, but he needed a distraction, something that would take his mind off of things. He stopped for a moment to take his phone and earbuds out of his backpack and felt another wave of panic wash over him when he couldn’t find it. Fantastic. This was just what he needed.

“Tenzō?” Kakashi called out, trying to keep his voice as calm as he possibly could. Yamato, who was a few meters ahead of Kakashi, turned around and raised an eyebrow in question. “Have you seen my phone?”

“Last I saw it, we were in the car,” Yamato replied dryly, not wanting to give the impression that he wasn’t still irritated with Kakashi.

“Shit,” Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples.

“If it’s important you can use mine-” Yamato pulled his phone out of his pocket and cursed under his breath when he found out that his was out of battery. “Nevermind, it’s just a brick now.”

“Shit shit shit shit-”

“Hey, it’s fine. You probably left it in the car,” Yamato walked over to Kakashi when he saw the man beginning to panic.

“How- how long have we been walking?”

“I’m not sure. Half an hour maybe? If it’s not in the car we can just come back for it, it’s not like it’s gonna run awa-” Yamato’s sentence was cut short when Kakashi left his backpack on the ground and began running back towards the lake. “HEY!” He shouted after him, but Kakashi didn’t stop, and, with a heavy sigh, Yamato took Kakashi’s backpack and began running after him.

 

Although Kakashi was fast, Yamato managed to catch up with him after a few minutes. He called out to him and tried to make him stop, but it didn’t work. That was when Yamato remembered he was carrying Kakashi’s backpack.

“Goddammit!” Yamato stopped and threw the backpack at Kakashi with all his might.

The backpack went past it’s target and hit the ground with a loud thud. Slightly startled by the sound, Kakashi turned to see where, or _what_ , it had come from, but he tripped over a tree root and fell on the ground with a yelp.

“Ow! What the hell!?”

“What the hell indeed, Kakashi! What the fuck do think you’re doing?”

Kakashi got back up with a wince and dusted off his clothes.

“I was going back for my- stop giving me that look!”

“What look? The look that says I know you’re full of shit? Or the look that says I know this isn’t about your stupid fucking phone, but about _me_?”

“Tenzō-”

“Stop it! For fuck’s sake, Kakashi, I don’t give a shit what we did on that island, and I certainly don’t give a shit if you regret it or if you don’t feel the same. It hurts, of course it fucking does, but this isn’t middle school, so stop acting like a child about it.”

Yamato remembered all the times he had been irritated with Kakashi but had let it slide, and, as he took a deep breath to calm himself down, he decided that he would do that no more.

“By the way, there’s your precious phone,” he pointed at Kakashi’s phone that had likely fallen out of his pocket when he fell, and turned on his heel to, once again, walk back to the car.

Kakashi stood there and watched Yamato slowly walk away. It took him a few seconds to collect himself, pick up his backpack and phone (with the now cracked screen), and walk after Yamato.

Time went by quicker this time, with both of them too busy thinking of the things that happened to keep track of it. Kakashi had tried to lighten the mood by jokingly eating some berries they both knew were poisonous, in hopes that Yamato would feel better after giving him a lecture about dangerous berries, but instead he had given Kakashi one disappointed look and walked away.

 

“Listen, Tenzō,” Kakashi began when they sat in the car. Yamato didn’t look at him, but Kakashi could tell that he was listening. “I know I messed up, and I know you don’t want to hear any excuses, so I won't give you that shit, but-” Kakashi sighed, “I’m sorry. I really am. I wanted this to be a fun little trip away from all our problems, but I ended up creating more.”

“I never said it wasn’t fun,” Yamato spoke softly, making Kakashi feel less tense, “I just wish that sometimes you would think more before doing things.” He continued as he looked for Kakashi’s charger to bring his phone back from the dead, hoping he hadn’t missed too many calls. It took a few minutes for the phone to turn on. Messages from his friends and missed calls began pouring in and he regretted even thinking of charging the damn thing. He noticed that most of the missed calls were from Rin, asking him if he could watch Kakashi’s dogs for a day, and getting worried when he hadn’t replied. A few of the messages were from Gai, asking him about where he was and that he should call Rin as soon as possible. Well, shit. Yamato hoped Rin wasn’t too angry with him for not responding. He dialed her number and braced himself for a round of scolding.

“Who are you calling?” Kakashi asked as he turned the car around.

“Rin. She called a couple of times, hopefully she won't kill m- hey, Rin, how are you?”

“Yamato! Where have you been? I was worried sick!” Kakashi heard Rin say from the other end before Yamato turned down the volume. He kept his eyes on the road while Yamato spoke with Rin, praying to whatever god there was that Yamato wouldn’t tell her he was with him.

After a few minutes, Yamato hung up and let the phone charge a little more before replying to the messages he had gotten from others.

“I hope she wasn’t too mad,” Kakashi said.

“More worried than mad, mostly about your dogs. She said she texted you about what happened.”

“Probably. I broke my phone back in the woods so I’ll have to check later. Are the dogs okay?”

“Pakkun threw up so she took him to the vet, which you owe her for by the way, and she got Gai to look after them today because Obito was sick and she couldn’t get a hold of me.”

Kakashi scoffed at that. Obito never got sick, he was probably with his _‘band’._ “Anything else?” He asked with a yawn.

“Nope. Want me to drive?” Yamato offered; he could use the map on his phone to find the way back, but Kakashi refused.

They arrived back in Konoha after nearly three hours of driving. Halfway through the trip, Kakashi changed his mind and let Yamato drive the rest of the way, using the opportunity to take a quick nap. It hardly made up for the two nights he had spent sleepless, but it was still better than nothing. When he woke up, they were in the parking lot of his apartment building, and Yamato was talking on the phone with who Kakashi assumed was Gai.

“No, he isn’t sick. Just come down and help, you can ask him about it later.” Yamato hung up and looked over at Kakashi, smiling when he saw that he was awake. “Gai is coming to help carry all the stuff in the back, and maybe you, you look like you need it.”

“Thanks,” Kakashi laughed and reached for his backpack on the backseat, taking out a mask to put on before exiting the car. “How will you get home? Or do you plan on staying the night?” He asked with a wink.

“No I- I think it’s best I go home. Maybe Gai can give me a ride, if he didn’t run all the way here, that is.” Yamato chuckled.

“Sure.”

“Don’t give me the puppy eyes, Kakashi.” Yamato playfully punched Kakashi’s arm. “Take me out for dinner some time, and maybe then I’ll stay the night.”

Kakashi’s eyes lit up when he heard the offer and Yamato could tell that he was smiling underneath his mask.

“Sounds good to me,” Kakashi nodded a hello to Gai who was approaching the car. “You’re paying though,” he added before quickly getting out of the car to properly greet Gai.

Yamato shook his head and followed shortly after. He’d make Kakashi pay somehow.


End file.
